


Tension. Quiet Noise.

by ladygwenievere



Series: Tension. Quiet Noise. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Blood, Blood and Injury, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Injury, Jealous Eren Yeager, Major Character Injury, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Female Titan Arc, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Promises, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Singing, Sleeping Together, Titan War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygwenievere/pseuds/ladygwenievere
Summary: As he looked to his left he couldn’t help but notice Mikasa, face crusted with dried blood and dirt. I could have lost her today. That thought was the scariest of all to humanity’s greatest warrior.





	1. Insomnia

3:00AM read the clock. Levi sat at his desk preparing for the mission. He and Erwin had scouted an area southeast of the Orvud district for a long-term Scout camp beyond the walls. The mission was to survey the surrounding areas to see its feasibility. Sprawling the papers over his desk he was combing over the final details. _Can’t fucking sleep anyway._

His eyes strained in the light of the oil lamp. They were running a condensed maneuver today. There were only eight people going to survey the area. When they reached the perimeter of the plateau, they would break off in two four-person squadrons, one to the east side and one to the west.

From there, each group would break in twos and follow the perimeter of the plateau and meet on the south side. If all went according to plan, they would be able to loop back around. They’d rendezvous on the southern flat and move as a unit back to base. They’d use flares to signal if anything went awry.

Levi sipped his tea. _Fucking cold._ He slammed it on the table. Sighing heavily, he cupped his face in his hands and rubbed his burning eyes. The words on the plans were becoming blurred, everything looked the same. He needed to clear his head. _Three fucking hours is better than nothing I guess._

Levi stood, grabbed his coat, and quietly entered the dark emptiness of the corridor. Moonlight shone through the small upper windows, illuminating the stone. His silhouette danced in the shadows as he made his way passed the kitchen. Down a small set of narrow stairs and out a small door, Levi found himself on the edge of the courtyard. In the sheltered exterior hallway Levi paced in the shadows.

He skirted around the perimeter until he reached the outer staircase that lead to the turrets. As he made his way up the stairs, he couldn’t help but gaze at the moon. He thought back to a time when the bright orb was nothing more than a legend, thrown around in the Underground as a stupid motivator for dreamers.

He crossed the last step and found himself alone, looking out over the vast landscape. The trees fluttered in the cool breeze, their leaves dancing in the dim twilight. Alone in his thoughts, Levi sat on the near parapet and dangled his feet off the edge. He leaned back and looked up at the sky again. So many thoughts came flooding back to him.

_Isabel was always so amazed at the moon. Farlan too. I hope wherever they are now they can see it._

Levi was rarely sentimental but both in wake and in sleep, visions of their deaths still flashed before his eyes. On nights like tonight, it was especially difficult. The mission they would be running tomorrow was identical to the one they had run so many years ago.

The nightmares still woke him. Visions of Isabelle and Farlan’s mangled bodies left him in cold sweats and with damp eyes. Levi couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a full night’s rest. Or if he ever had for that matter.

The faint sound of enclosing footsteps brought him back to reality. The shadow of a slender figure broached the far landing. Levi slowly reached for his blade, concealed in this hip sling. _Who the fuck is out this late?_ He thought annoyingly to himself.

As the figure drew closer, he drew his hand from the blade. The curves of a woman slowly etched out of the shadows. A soft, cool breeze fluttered the dark fabric wrapped around her neck. _Mikasa?_

As Mikasa approached, he could feel his blood pressure elevate. She sat down on the parapet next to him. She looked distant. They sat in silence, the only sounds the rustling of the trees and the faint whispers of the night patrol.

Levi finally broke the silence: “What the hell are you doing awake at this hour Ackerman?”

“Couldn’t sleep” Mikasa replied flatly. Another long silence. “Just have a lot on my mind”

Levi sighed heavily “Me too”. Another long silence. Tension. Quiet noise. Mikasa could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn’t slept in days.

Levi stood. “I’ve got to get prepared for today. We go at sunrise.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” exclaimed Mikasa.

“What is it Ackerman?” he answered without even looking at her.

“…..N..Nothing” Mikasa said. She’d wait until later, his coldness said it all. He wasn’t in the mood.

“Fine then. I’ll see you when we leave.” He quickly and calmly walked away, disappearing down the stairwell.

_Levi always has a lot on his mind._ Mikasa sat in the quiet. Her eyes burned from the insomnia. Levi was right, she should get prepared for the day.


	2. Mission Abort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the bang of a flare and the black smoke rose above the trees. Abnormal.

It seemed like only minutes later she found herself meeting Levi again, this time in the stables. She was preparing her horse for the day’s ride, adjusting the saddle and tightening the bridle. Levi was preparing his own horse. Though only inches from her, he didn’t say a word. Tension. Quiet noise.

She led her horse outside and tethered him near the water troth. She crossed the training yard to the storage shed and checked her ODM gear. Gas cartridge full. Blades sharpened. She returned and made her way to the meeting point at the main gate. She passed Levi in the courtyard, avoiding eye contact.

It wasn’t long before all eight scouts assigned to the mission were ready at the front gate. Levi and Mikasa would oversee the mission, subsequently leading the squadrons. As the main gate rose, the first beams of sunlight were cresting in the east, as a pack they headed southeast.

Levi and Mikasa led the group as they made their way through a thick grove of trees, approaching the target area. So far, the day had been uneventful. Other than the occasional Titan, no large-scale artillery had been required yet. Mikasa was quite surprised at the ease of the day. Levi however, had witnessed this before.

He remained cautious and uneasy as he gave the commands to breakaway and begin surveying the area “Fan out in groups of two! Flare if you see anything! Meet on the far side!”

Levi took the west squad. Mikasa took the east. She watched as Levi disappeared into the thick settlement of trees. _Please be careful._ “You two, take the left. We’ll take the right. We’ll meet you to the south!” she commanded. Only she and her subordinate remained. They continued trudging through the trees. Suddenly, the bang of a flare and the black smoke rose above the trees. _Abnormal._

Mikasa pulled at the horse’s reigns and urged him left, increasing speed and moving toward the smoke. She stood in the stirrups and engaged her ODM gear. “Send up another flare!” she barked as she soared into the treetops. She glided through the trees, looking for any signs of the Abnormal. _Where the hell is the fucker?_

Suddenly, about 50 feet ahead, hanging in a large sequoia she found it. It was a Climber. A 12-meter with gray hair and a blood-soaked beard. In its jaws were the mangled remains of the two scouts sent to survey the area. It had waited for them. Mikasa could feel the rage boiling inside of her. She wanted to rip it to shreds but before she had a chance, she felt a sudden jolt. Her ODM cable snapped from the tree and she felt herself falling. As she turned to face the sky, she was met by another Climber, bald, 14 meters.

“Fuck!”

She stabilized herself before she could hit the ground, securing her tether on a nearby tree. She now had two mindless demi-humans to deal with and unfortunately, they weren’t bound to the ground. She lunged at the 14-meter, drawing her blades, aiming for the nape. She wasn’t prepared for the ambush of a third Climber. She saw a blur of flesh in her right periphery and narrowly escaped its jaws as she quickly adjusted her tethers. It was a 12-meter, dark hair, grotesque warty nose.

A searing pain emanated from her abdomen. She clutched her stomach. _Not now._

She was surrounded. The Climbers loomed in the trees, slowly drawing closer. The pain was disabling; she couldn’t lift her blades to defend herself. She was a lamb at the slaughter. Suddenly, she heard the release of ODM gear, the sharp grind of blades on metal, and a flash of green. _Levi._

He soared to her, clutching his blades and surveying the positions of the three brutes. “You alright?”

Mikasa grimaced and clutched her stomach tighter. Levi growled. “Stay here”

He pivoted and soared. Drawing his blades, he aimed at the 14-meter, he leveraged off its shoulder and slices its nape. A wave of blood saturated the trees. As the brute fell, he quickly turned his attention to the faster, bearded 12-meter. It lunged at Levi and he quickly maneuvered out of its path, making the creature slam into a nearby sequoia.

“Levi! Look out!” Mikasa cried.

Before Levi could process her words, Mikasa reacted. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, numbing the pain. She sped through the air and sliced the jaw of the dark-haired 12-meter lunging at Levi. The creature roared and dug its claws into the lower branches of the high rising sequoias. “Fall back Mikasa! I can handle this!” Levi shouted.

In a cloud of steam he pivoted away, hungry to kill the bearded giant. _I’m not about to leave him._ Mikasa turned her attention to the dark-haired Titan below. It was hungry and fast; a formidable match for the injured warrior. She reluctantly waited for it to move; conserving her energy would be the only way to keep the upper hand.

The vile monster lunged forward, swiftly moving through the thick underbrush. Mikasa followed its movements, trying not to lose sight.  A deafening roar echoed from her right. She turned to see Levi, slicing through the nape of the bearded Titan, watching it fall to the ground with a bone-rattling thud.

She’d turned her back. She looked around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of jaundice flesh in the sea of green. She suddenly felt an enormous pressure, long fingers wrapped around her torso, disabling her movement and crushing her chest and abdomen.

Before Mikasa could scream for help, Levi fell from above, like a great green angel. He landed square on the Titan’s head and sunk his blades deep into its neck. It howled in pain as Levi split its nape. As it fell, Mikasa felt gravity take her. But abruptly, strong but soft arms wrapped around her aching body, suspending her in space. There was tension. Quiet noise.


	3. Debts Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fortress crested over the horizon; a great stone monolith growing larger in the faint sunlight of dusk. What was supposed to be routine mission beyond the walls, resulted in a massacre. Six more dead today.

She awoke minutes later. Levi cradled her in his arms as they made their way back to the entrance of the grove of trees. His face was drenched in crimson blood and his clothes were disheveled. They were flying through the forest. “Wh---Where are the others?” she murmured confused.

“They’re gone. We’re all that’s left” Levi said bluntly.

They finally made it to the clearing. The sun hung lower in the sky now and the horses were becoming restless as twilight crept in. Levi descended from the trees and helped Mikasa to her feet. He called the horses over and paired them up, tying the bridles of the now ownerless together to journey them back to the fortress.

Mikasa gingerly set her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle, awkwardly situating herself. The pain was intense again. She could feel her vision coming in and out of focus. She felt a sudden warmth between her legs and another surge of pain.

“Let’s go Ackerman” Levi said sternly. Pulling on the horses’ reigns they made their way northwest, the same route they had made hours prior. The shadows grew longer as the sun made its way below the far ridge. Neither Mikasa nor Levi spoke a word.

The fortress crested over the horizon; a great stone monolith growing larger in the faint sunlight of dusk. What was supposed to be routine mission beyond the walls, resulted in a massacre. _Six more dead today._

These thoughts routinely infiltrated Levi’s conscience after a mission. He had become accustom to their unhealthy racing, usually perfectly in sync with the galloping of his horse’s hooves. He had an unfortunate running count of all the soldiers he lost throughout his time in the Survey Corp. 873.

As he looked to his left he couldn’t help but notice Mikasa, face crusted with dried blood and dirt. _I could have lost her today._ That thought was the scariest of all to humanity’s greatest warrior. He had become numb to the feeling of death and had even started welcoming the nightmares that haunted his sleep. But somehow, he couldn’t imagine how he would cope if he ever lost her.

Mikasa kept steadfast, hurrying her stallion towards the growing castle. She caught Levi’s worried look out of the corner of her eye and pondered saying something. But at that moment another sudden sear of pain emanated from her lower abdomen, cutting her flesh like a knife. She gripped her waist tightly and bit her lip to muffle the whimper attempting to escape.

Concealing her pain, she crouched down on the saddle, grasping the worn, leather reigns tightly and snapping the leather, trying with all her might to get to the gate without a hassle. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the gate. She trotted her horse to the stable and quickly dismounted, avoiding eye-contact with Levi as best she could.

As she dismounted, she noticed the leather of her saddle was darker than usual. As a small breeze whisk through the stables, the smell of hay and blood tickled Mikasa’s nose. Her body suddenly felt cold; she hadn’t realized how well of an insulator the saddle had been.

As she turned to walk away, a familiar sound filled the now stale air. “Ackerman. Wait.”

Under normal circumstance, she’d be inclined to listen to an order from the higher-ups. But at this very moment, she didn’t have the time, nor the patience for interrogation. She continued walking, briskly gliding through the stable entryway and into the clear night.

“Mikasa! Stop! That’s a direct order!”

It was the way that he said it that made her stop dead in her tracks. She’d never heard him shout that way. Not in anger but in fear. In concern. She turned to face him and saw him marching towards her, his cape fluttering in the cool air. As he grew closer he outstretched his arm, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closely, ensuring he had her undivided attention.

He whispered, sternly but sincerely. “What were you thinking out there? You could have gotten yourself killed. You deliberately disobeyed orders. You should’ve fallen back when I commanded. Did you really think that you could’ve taken on three Titans by yourself?!”

“Well what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let you die?! I’m just supposed to sit there?!” Mikasa interrupted.

Levi scoffed. “My life isn’t valuable. If I die, the world keeps spinning. I’m sure the Survey Corp will find someone else to replace me. You shouldn’t have jumped in to save me. You should’ve stood down, like I commanded. You’d be in much better shape.” He gestured to her bloodied abdomen.

Mikasa grimaced and shot a sinister look at him. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to disappear. To never see him again. If he thought his life was so worthless, then maybe she should’ve left him to die.

Another surge of pain, this one worse than the last. She clutched her stomach tighter and could feel blood trickling. Levi looked at her, bewildered at the sight of someone so physically capable being so incapacitated. “Here, let’s get you to bed.” He lifted her arm and situated his body as a crutch.

She scoffed but begrudgingly accepted the help. They slowly made their way through the main gate. By now the moon was cresting the tree line, illuminating the courtyard where drills were conducted. As they crossed the dusty field, Levi could hear Mikasa’s breathing growing shallower and her muscles tensing.

They pressed on, eventually reaching the main entrance to the sleeping quarters. Levi flung open the heavy, oak door and ushered Mikasa into the dimly lit stone hallway. It was only a short hobble down the hall until they reached Mikasa’s room, second door on the right. As they approached, Mikasa released the weight she’d been putting on Levi and slowly separated from him, relying on the wall for support in the final steps.

As she entered her room, Levi stopped in the doorway. He’d never been in her room before. Anytime a scout had a problem, they came to his quarters. He surveyed the space, astonished at how clean it was. It was a simple room, a small oil lamp sat on the desk illuminating an old, leather bound journal. Her bed was neatly made and adorned with an understated patchwork quilt. There were no photographs, outside of a small, faded portrait tucked into the corner of her mirror.

Mikasa reached her bed and with a great sigh of relief, collapsed in a heap. The soft mattress welcoming her like an old friend. Levi crossed into the room and pulled out the chair tucked into her desk. Facing her bed, he sat down. Closer to the mirror, he could now make out the people in her faded photograph.

A young, gray eyed girl sat smiling on a man’s lap. The man was middle-aged, blond with a charming smile. Next to him was a beautiful, pale skinned woman. Though the photograph was faded, the kindness in her eyes was still blindingly apparent. Her dress was adorned with small lavender flowers and she wore a straw sunhat.

_She was so happy._ Levi thought. He shifted his gaze to Mikasa. She was under the covers now, situated on her side, matching his gaze quietly. “She was so beautiful. I loved her so much…. I wish I could’ve saved her.” Mikasa said, glancing over at the photograph.

A twinge of guilt washed over Levi. He looked down at the floor. “I know Mikasa. But you need to understand. I need you to realize that you can’t do crazy stunts like the one you pulled today. We all have debts that we think we need to repay, but disobeying orders isn’t going to clear your conscience.”

A small smile curled over Mikasa’s lips. Levi’s brow furrowed, and he scoffed. “Never mind, are you going to be alright? Do you need anything?”

“No, I’ll be alright.”

“Alright, well I’ll be leaving now. I have reports to file. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow at drills.” With that, he stood, tucked in the chair and swiftly crossed to the doorway.

_I didn’t do it to repay a debt._ Mikasa thought as he exited the cobblestone doorway. The heavy oak door slammed behind him, echoing down the empty hall. As his footsteps echoed down the corridor, she smiled to herself.


	4. Blood-stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t let me lose her. Please, she’s all I have left.

_That insufferable idiot. He always thinks it’s about him, hasn’t he learned by now?_ But a sudden surge of pain derailed her train of thought. A sudden upheaval, a heavy cough and then a spew of blood escaped her lips. As she stared at the deep red pool of blood seeping into her pillow, she smiled to herself again. Craning her neck back, she felt the soft down encasing her head. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself: _If he doesn’t kill me this certainly will_.

The pain had been present for the past few months but recently it had increased in frequency and intensity. She didn’t know why, but her solution so far was to just suppress it. She didn’t want anyone to know, and certainly not him.

Outside in the corridor, Levi sat in the dim light of a small oil lantern. Though he told her he was going to file paperwork, he hadn’t left the doorway. He sat with his face in his hands, listening quietly. He could subtly hear her breathing despite the thick, cold wall between them. It was soothing to him; the slow rhythm helped quiet his racing thoughts.

_She can’t do that again. What if she gets hurt again? What if next time it’s really bad......What if I lose her?_  His eyes welled with tears. She would never know the worry, and he never wanted her to. The tears streamed down his face, all he ever wanted in the world was to protect her, to keep her safe. But every day she made it harder and harder.

As his worry mounted, he heard a sound that sent chills down his spine. From inside the room came her cry, an ear-splitting shriek of pain. He sprang up from the floor, bolted to the door and flung it open. The sight that lay before him was scarier than anything he’d seen in battle. There she lay on her bed that only moments ago had been crisply clean, in a pool of blood, grasping her stomach, blood smeared on her cheeks. He ran to the bed side, grasping her limp body, desperately cradling her head in his arms.

“You’re going to be okay.” He said. And for the first time ever, she heard desperation in his voice.

He clutched her tighter, pulling her blood-stained cheek to his chest. Her heartbeat was faster now and her breathing growing shallower. He rested his chin on her hair; it smelled of grass with the faint scent of lavender. He felt his chest growing damp with her tears as he plead for her relief.

_Don’t let me lose her. Please, she’s all I have left._

“We need a medic! Hange!”

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, answering his desperate plea. Hange appeared in the doorway, disheveled but alert, clutching the medical kit. She rushed over to him, grabbing the small oil lantern off the desk for light as she approached.

He gingerly laid her head down on the bed, pulling the quilt back. It was only then, in the dim light that he realized the severity of the situation. Her face wasn’t the only thing drenched in blood; her sheets and pants were soaked in crimson. Hange began wiping Mikasa’s face, unbuttoning her shirt to get at the trickles of blood on her chest. With each button, Hange realized that this job was not suited for the bed.

“We need to move her” Hange said.

Without a word, Levi enveloped Mikasa in his arms and lifted her from the bed. She was heavier than usual, and a cold dampness emanating from her clothes, saturated Levi’s uniform. He followed Hange, down the hall and stairs to the bathroom, careful to cradle her head as he gingerly descended the uneven threshold.

As they entered the bathroom, Hange lit the oil lamps and began running the water, barking at Levi to sit Mikasa on a small bench wooden bench perched in the corner. He wasn’t usually inclined to follow orders, but he found himself obeying without question.

As the bath began to fill, Hange turned to Mikasa and began unbuttoning her top, slowly revealing her bra. Both stained with blood. Levi could feel himself heating up: “I’ll…step out.”

He pivoted on his heel and hastily escorted himself out, slamming the door behind him.

For the second time that night, Levi found himself crumpled in a doorway, head in his hands, mind soaked with worry. All he wanted was for her relief, to protect her. He felt useless and helpless. All he could do was wait for Hange to emerge and await her report.


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hange..I’m…”  
> “I know dear."

Inside the bathroom, Hange was busy carefully undressing Mikasa, peeling the blood-soaked clothes from her pale physique. Her top came off easily, but it was apparent to Hange even back in the bedroom that much of the blood hadn’t come from her mouth, but from her abdomen.

She helped unhook her ODM harness and threw it in the heap of soiled clothes. While helping Mikasa unbutton her pants she noticed some swelling in her abdomen, slight indents in her stomach showed where the waistline of her pants had been cutting into her flesh.

As her pants shimmied down her thighs, Hange found the blood’s origin. Her underwear and pants were soaked with deep red, clotted blood. After finally peeling all her clothes off, Hange got her in the bath. She grabbed a washcloth and helped her scrub the blood from her face. She was weak from the blood loss and in an immense amount of pain. Through the pain, Hange could tell that something weighed heavy on Mikasa’s mind.

Mikasa leaned back in the bath, allowing herself to relax in the warm water and steam. She shut her eyes and allowed the pulsing waves of pain to come and go. “Hange…am I going to be alright?”

There was a long silence between them, the only sound the rushing of the water from the faucet.   _I need to tell her, she needs to know…_

“Hange..I’m…”

“I know dear."

Mikasa blushed and sunk down into the bath. She nodded her head slightly.

“How long has this been going on?”

“About three months but the pain has been getting worse lately.”

“Alright then. I’ll need to check then.” Hange pull a stethoscope from the medical kit.

Hange shut off the faucet. She placed the earbuds firmly in her ear canals and the small disk of metal on Mikasa’s small swollen stomach. Her heartrate increased as she moved the small disk around slowly, listening for the tiny echo of a heartbeat. A series of gurgles and the steady beat of Mikasa’s heartbeat echoed through Hange’s ears.

Then, all a sudden, a small, fast little heartbeat began echoing. It was faint but present. As she shifted the stethoscope she heard the faint echo of a second heartbeat, cacophonously pattering like little footsteps in her ears.

A smile crept across Hange’s face. Mikasa stared at her face, a twinge of relief setting in. “What’s the verdict Hange?”

“Well my dear, I think we’re going to be okay. _Everyone_ is going to be okay.”

Mikasa sighed a large sigh of relief. _Thank goodness we’re alright._

“I think we need to finish getting you cleaned up sweetie. We’ll get you dressed for bed and then I think you should talk with Levi about this.”

Hange winked with her last statement. She helped Mikasa out of the tub and released the water. She wrapped her in fresh towels and wrapped her hair.

Hange grabbed her blood stain clothes and moved to the door. “Let’s get you to bed. Don’t worry about these, I’ll take care of them.”

Hange flung open the door to find Levi, still crumpled outside the door. His face was flushed from worrying and eyes puffy from crying. He sprung up and looked from Hange to Mikasa. Both faces told different stories. Per usual, Hange’s face looked carefree with the same smile that seemed engraved in it. Mikasa’s face however looked distant like it was thinking of something in a different time and place.

“Levi, can you help us get Mikasa to bed? She needs to rest. She’s lost a considerable amount of blood and I’m afraid she won’t be able to make it to her quarters on her own.”

“She’ll sleep in my quarters tonight Hange. They’re closer and I’d like to personally oversee her recovery from this.”

“Very well Corporal.”

Levi picked up Mikasa, noting again how heavy and weak her body seemed. Following Hange, he carried her down the corridor, past the kitchen, to his quarters. Hange quickly ran to the desk, nearly tripping over the chair and lit the oil lamp with the book of matches she had stowed in her pocket. Levi crossed the threshold and laid Mikasa down on his neatly made bed. He delicately pulled the covers out from under her and draped them over her pale body. As he tucked her in she smiled.

“Thank you, Commander.” She whispered as she rolled onto her side, adjusting to minimize the pain.

Levi placed his hand on her forehead and caressed her cheek. He turned to face Hange who had been fiddling with the lantern. He motioned for her to exit the room with him. They left the room and shut the heavy oak door behind them. Levi wanted to privately discuss what had happened with Hange.

“Hange, is she going to be ok?”

“Well Commander, at this point I think that is up to her. She is in a lot of pain right now, she needs to rest for the next couple of days. This pain is probably not going to subside easily. The bigger question is, are you going to be ok?”

“What do you mean Hange?

Hange placed a firm hand on Levi’s shoulder and gripped tightly. “Levi, right now she needs you. Go and be with her. She will tell you when she’s ready, then I’ll explain from there.”

Hange pivoted on her heel. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to go get her some pajamas and I’d like to get some shut eye before morning drills.”

Levi stood there stunned for a few seconds. _What could she possibly have to tell me?_ He didn’t let his thoughts wander too far, he turned to face the doorway. He entered his room to find Mikasa, sitting up in his bed, brushing her hair. She had removed the damp towel from her ebony hair and draped it over the bedpost.

As he entered, she stopped brushing and looked up embarrassed and ashamed at the evenings events. Levi approached her delicately, pulling over the chair from his desk and sitting next to her. He placed his hand over hers.

“You really scared me tonight Mikasa.”

She looked ashamed. She knew that he worried, and she never wanted to put him in a position where she was the number one focus in his life. “Hange mentioned that you had something to tell me? She said that she would be able to better explain what happened tonight once you talked to me. If you don’t want to it’s fine. I know Hange can be overdramatic about things sometimes.”

Mikasa stared at the patchwork quilt on Levi’s bed. She could feel the stitches beneath her fingertips as she ran them over the small squares of fabric. “No, Hange isn’t being dramatic.” She said without looking up. “I want to tell you. I need to tell you.”

Levi sat looking at her, a look of confusion and understanding on his face. He didn’t want to push her into telling him. She turned on the bed to face him and in the dim light he could see her eyes glazed with tears. She gripped his hand tightly.

“Levi…. I’m pregnant.”


	6. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least she is safe. At least they are safe. That’s all that matters.

_Levi, I’m pregnant._ The words echoed in Levi’s ears as he sat, frozen in space. He wanted to move but couldn’t. His entire being was suspended in the moment. _I’m going to be a father?_ And just like that, the thoughts began racing, not about his capabilities, but about her. _Is she going to be okay? Why is she in so much pain? Why is she bleeding so much?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the approaching footsteps of Hange. She appeared in the doorway, a folded set of emerald green pajamas in her arms. “Judging by the look on your face, I would say that she’s told you?” Hange asked, gliding across the room and sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Ye…yes.” Levi replied, still in a daze at the news he had just been given. Mikasa stared at Levi, longing for him to look at her. As he continued staring blankly out the window, Hange began helping Mikasa dress.

 She started with the bottoms. Hange had brought gauze for her underwear to sop up the residual blood until it subsided. She gently helped Mikasa into her underwear, then her pajama bottoms, one leg at a time. It wasn’t until Hange had successfully pulled up her pajama bottoms that Levi looked up.

He gazed at her stomach, which he now noticed was slightly swollen and bruised from today. It was quickly concealed by her pajama top, which Hange insisted on helping with. After it was buttoned, Mikasa rested her head once more on the pillow, shifting her weight to her right side and facing Levi.

Hange pulled up a chair from the table and sat next to Levi. “You haven’t said anything. What do you think?” said Mikasa.

“Are you going to be okay?” Levi said without missing a beat.

“She sustained a bit of bruising, which is probably why you were coughing up blood Mikasa. Probably from today’s adventure beyond the wall if I had to guess. She’s also experienced quite a bit of bleeding, as I said before. But this is common when expecting multiples.”

“Multiples?!” shouted Mikasa and Levi together.

“Why yes you two. When I checked earlier, there were _two_ heartbeats.”

Mikasa and Levi finally made eye contact, stunned at the news.

_Two heartbeats…two babies._

_Two heartbeats…two babies._

“Do you want to hear them?” asked Hange, un raveling the stethoscope she had wrapped around her neck.

Without waiting for an answer, she placed the earbuds in her ears, lifted up Mikasa’s shirt and was adjusting the flat metal to play hide-and-seek with the little heartbeats. Mikasa adjusted herself, not fighting Hange but submitting to the cool metal bracing her skin.

After what seemed like hours, Hange’s eyes lit up. She had found the heartbeats. Firmly holding the disk in place, she unhooked the earbuds from her own ears and gestured towards Levi. Hesitant but excited Levi took them and placed them in his ears.

_One, two, three, four…one, two, three, four…_

In perfect sets of twos, Levi could perfectly make out two tiny, fast heartbeats. His eyes grew misty. He’d never heard something so beautiful or mystifying in his life. He reached out and grasped Mikasa’s hand with his left hand. He lifted his right hand to his mouth, clenching it in a fist, and biting the white knuckles as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

Mikasa outstretched her hand and caressed his cheek, brushing his bangs out of the way and wiping the tears from his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. She never needed him more than in that moment. His soft lips were infinite comfort in a finite, cold world. He caressed her cheek and felt a tear dampen his fingertips.

He broke away from her lips, pressed his forehead against hers and softly hushed her. Still holding her hand, he turned to Hanji, removed the earbuds and folded the stethoscope. He placed it in Hanji’s hands. The next words out of his mouth were that of a concerned father, not a cold Lance Corporal. “Hanji, what do we do next?”

Hanji looked at Levi uneasily. She answered honestly: “Well, she’ll need to be on bed rest for at least the next few days. We need to monitor the babies to make sure they’re not injured with the bleeding. As for the long term, we’ll need to take it week by week. She shouldn’t go beyond the wall anymore nor should she do drills. It’s best she does minimal physical activity.”

As Levi took in every word, Mikasa could feel her heart sink. They wanted her to be useless, to simply lie in bed all day. She wouldn’t be able to go on missions anymore. She wouldn’t be able to protect Eren or Armin any longer. She wouldn’t be able to protect Levi.

“Alright. Then that’s what we’ll do” proclaimed Levi. He nodded his head and stood, meeting Hanji’s gaze. Putting his hand on her back, he led her to the door and stepped across the threshold. He closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar.

As they left the room, Mikasa clung to Hange’s words. As they echoed in her ears, her eyes swelled with tears, these full of sadness. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting her head on her knees, she felt the tears stream down her face.

Outside in the hall, Levi quietly reviewed with Hange. “What do we do if the pain comes back?”

“If the pain comes back, the best thing to do is draw a bath for her, the water can’t be very hot, only tepid. If she can stand, a shower would be better. You may have to help her.”

“Very well then. In the morning, I want all her things brought to my quarters. I don’t want her sleeping alone with all this going on. If something happens, I want to be right there.

“I’ll ensure that happens in the morning Corporal. I’ll stop by then to check on her. We can decide then what the course of action should be. For now, she needs her rest. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some rest before morning drills!” And with that, she pivoted on her heel and disappeared down the hallway.

Levi sighed heavily. He turned and slipped into his quarters, slowly closing the door behind him. He turned to see Mikasa on his bed, hunched in a ball, crying. He briskly walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him with puffy, tear-stained eyes and let out a cry.

He reached out for her and embraced her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest. She unfolded her legs and embraced his shoulders, allowing his body heat to comfort her abdomen. She buried her face in his neck and wailed. Levi moved his hand and stroked her beautiful onyx hair.

“It’s not fair!” she wailed. She clenched her fist and pounded it against his chest. He braced himself against the footboard and gripped her tighter. “You want me to sit here and do nothing!” as the words escaped her mouth she wailed again and collapsed into his arms.

“I don’t expect you to do nothing. I expect you to take care of yourself.” He gripped her tightly and kissed the crown of her head. _For once in your life just listen to me._

Mikasa whimpered, it was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her. She looked into his eyes; two stormy skies glazed with tears. She nodded in understanding and rested her head on his chest. That is all he needed from her. He sat there, cradling her. As her breathing deepened he could feel her muscles relax. It was there, holding the mother of his children that Levi was finally able to reflect on the news he had received.

_I can’t believe I’m gonna be a father. A piece of shit human like me. A street rat from the Underground. Only alive because of an ultimatum._ He looked down at Mikasa to find her asleep, finally finding some semblance of peace in her dreams. As he gazed at her porcelain skin, he couldn’t help but revel at her beauty and reflect on the night that she had conceived.

Quick flashbacks of that night flashed in his mind’s eye, the white-hot flames of seeing her undress, the tension between them, and the release. He remembered the look on her face as every muscle in her body simultaneously tensed and relaxed, in a suspended moment of bliss. She was a beautiful, pale angel offering a poor sinner redemption.

A small quiver brought him back to reality. As his focus returned, Mikasa softly groaned, readjusting her shoulders and head higher on his thigh. He wanted to move her, make her at least somewhat comfortable. He cupped his hand underneath her head and gently lifted, sliding his arm to cradle her neck and shoulders.

He stood slowly, gentle not to wake her. He slid his other arm in the bend of her leg and lifted her limp body. He skirted around the bed, resting her head on the pillow and pulling the covers from beneath her. Before covering her he took one more moment; to take in all that was her. He looked at her stomach. A small strip of skin peeked out from beneath the emerald green fabric. He lifted the flannel, leaned forward, and gently kissed her warm skin.

He covered her stomach and pulled the sheets over her. He took extra care to tuck them in around her. He stood above Mikasa watching the shadows dance on her face. “You’re so beautiful” he whispered.

He leaned forward, gently caressed her face once more and kissed her forehead. He slowly turned and walked quietly to the window, drawing closed the gossamer curtains. He crossed the room careful not to wake the sleeping angel in his bed and turned the oil lamp off.

Though the room was dark, Levi was accustomed to moving in complete nothingness. He moved like a cat on the prowl, sauntering to the arm chair, in the corner nearest the window. He sunk into the embroidered fabric. His muscles ached, and his head had already begun to pound with the anticipation of the coming nightmares; and yet he felt a sense of relief.

_At least she is safe. At least they are safe. That’s all that matters._


	7. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she gripped the cup, the sting of the heat comforted her. The slight burn reminded her she was human.

Mikasa’s eyes fluttered open and were met by the blaring light of daybreak. As she sat up in bed, it took her a moment to realize she was in Levi’s room. Stranger than that, she was alone. The events of the previous night were foggy in her brain, large homogeneous photographs. As she positioned herself upright, she could feel the gauze Hanji had helped her with. It felt crusted and slightly damp, itchy from the heat of her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower.

Before she could move, she heard the faint echo of footsteps approaching. As they grew closer, a familiar and comforting smell permeated her nostrils. It was freshly brewed green tea. She had always loved green tea with a slight drizzle of honey. She closed her eyes and though back to Shiganshina, when the tea merchants would come to town. The smell of roasting tea leaves would fill the streets and she would always hang around their stalls, hoping to get a small bag of the leftover leaves.

As she reminisced of simpler times, she heard the door creak and the slight clink of china. She opened her eyes to Levi, shirt unbuttoned, arranging her favorite tea set on the table. The teacups were painted with lavender buds and the pot had two butterflies resting on a single lavender rod. He was precise in the position of the cup. Handle to left. Spoon to the right.

After delicately placing the china on the mahogany table, he turned to face Mikasa. “How are you feeling?” he asked nervously. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Mikasa thought for a moment, she didn’t want to alarm him, he didn’t need that right now. “I’m feeling better than last night.”

“Good” Levi replied, a look of relief washing over his face. He turned and poured her a cup of tea. The sweet, earthy aroma filled the room. He uncapped the honey jar and poured the amber liquid into the cup. Levi slowly turned, careful not to spill, and handed the warm cup to Mikasa.

She took it delicately, her fingertips curling around the petite silver brushed handle. As she gripped the cup, the sting of the heat comforted her. The slight burn reminded her she was human. She lifted the cup to her mouth and watched the steam rise like small clouds from its surface. She took a sip, the sweet nectar a comforting burn, all the way down her esophagus. She exhaled heavily and rested her head back on the high headboard.

Levi poured himself a cup of tea. No honey. He grasped the cup by the rim and crossed the room, taking a seat in the embroidered armchair. Not seeming to care about the temperature he sipped the gold liquid, peering at Mikasa above the painted rim.

Mikasa stared at the ceiling, the memories of last night slowly flooded back from her periphery. She tilted her head and longingly looked at Levi. His attention drifted to the window, fixating on the drills being performed in the courtyard. Mikasa smiled to herself.

Mikasa looked at her teacup and smiled at her reflection. She sipped her tea and stared at the worn-down man across from her. Years of battle and death had left him with sunken eyes and a road map of scars. He was a broken man, protecting millions out of a feeling of obligation.

“How’s the bleeding?” he asked, still attentively looking out the window.

Mikasa suddenly remembered the growing itch between her legs and how badly she wanted to take a shower. The dried blood had crusted and the gauze from the night before had grown hard overnight. 

“I think it’s stopped. I just really want to take a shower” Mikasa said squirming in the bed.

Levi stood, crossed the room and set his teacup on the table. He opened the door to his private bath and gestured. “Use mine. There are clean towels….let me know if you need anything.”

Mikasa nodded her head and smiled slightly. As she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, she could feel the room begin to spin. She closed her eyes and could feel Levi’s firm but gentle hand, grip her arm and stabilize her.

She opened her eyes to his concerned face. “Here let me help you.” For the second time in two days, he found himself a crutch. It was a short trip to the bathroom.

“Do..do you need anything?” Levi asked, nervous of the answer.

“I think I’ll be alright, just have to get my bearings” Mikasa said with a sweet smile and a heavy exhale.

Levi smiled understandingly. Mikasa was strong but right now she was fragile, like a butterfly with a broken wing. She crossed the threshold of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Levi pressed his ear to the door, listening to make sure she was alright.

Mikasa stared at herself in the vanity mirror. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were dark from a lack of restful sleep. The cuts from yesterday still gleamed red on her pale, porcelain skin. _I look like hell._

As she removed her clothes, the reality of yesterday began to sink in. The deep purple bruises from the Titan’s fingers wrapped around her expanding stomach, stinging her with every breath. She faced the glass shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. As the bathroom filled with steam, she stepped into the scalding rain.

The gentle sear felt good on her skin. It stung the open wounds and numbed the bruises. As she stared at her feet, the water ran red from the mixture of fresh and dried blood.

Levi sat at the table, sipping his tea and listening to the shower run. Just as he was drifting into deep thought, a knock came from the door. Before Levi could answer, Hanji appeared. She was carrying a medical kit and a smile on her face.

“Good morning Captain Levi! Mikasa’s up already?”

Levi nodded and grunted. _How the hell can she be so chipper this early._

Hanji fashioned herself a cup of tea and took a seat. She looked at him earnestly, “You know I’m surprised you’re not in there with her.”

“She said she didn’t need any help. Why would I be?” he replied, not looking up from his tea.

Hanji giggled to herself. “Well I’m sure she said she didn’t need help. But when have you ever known her to admit to needing it? I mean really, had you not insisted on helping her last night, she would’ve tried to brush off her wounds.”

Levi knew she was right.

“And let’s be honest, there’s a part of you that wants to see her naked” Hanji winked.

Levi coughed as his tea caught in his throat. Hanji laughed. Suddenly, above Levi’s coughing and Hanji’s tormenting, there was a crash in the bathroom.


	8. Relief in Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt sleep creep into his periphery. I’ll need more than three hours to take care of them.

Levi jumped to his feet and rammed open the bathroom door. The room was full of steam, the mirror was fogged, and the heat was so intense you could cut it with a knife. Mikasa was cowering in the corner of the shower; crumpled in pain and crying.

Levi knelt beside her and cradled her fragile body in his arms. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and felt the bruises on her skin.  He squeezed her gently and lifted her from the soaked floor, her wet, frail body soaking his clothes. He carried her to the bed sat on the edge, cradling her in his arms.

She gripped his collar and whimpered into his shirt. He gently soothed her and ran his fingers over the deep bruises. Since last night they had begun turning a grotesque mix of green and purple. He looked up at Hange. “What do we do?” he pleaded.

“I have something I can give her for the pain, but she won’t be able to leave bed” Hanji replied, reaching into the medical kit.

“Please…anything to help her” he pleaded, his voice nearly cracking as he cradled his broken angel.

Hanji walked around the table, holding a green glass bottle in her hand. She knelt next to Mikasa and Levi. “Mikasa, I need you to take this. It will make the pain go away” she instructed as she uncorked the small bottle.

Through strained moans of pain, Mikasa shook her head, she wasn’t about to take painkillers. Levi couldn’t take watching her suffer. I grabbed the bottle from Hanji’s hand. He lowered his head to Mikasa’s ear. “Listen Mikasa, I know you don’t want to. But you’re going to take this because I need you around, _they_ need you around” he whispered in her ear.

Mikasa turned her head slightly and met Levi’s gaze. She knew he was right and nodded her head in defeat. He rose the bottle and pressed it to her lips. She sipped the acrid liquid and immediately felt the room spinning.

“Here Hanji” Levi said, holding out the bottle. She took it and pulled herself into the chair. He swung his legs up on the bed and shifted his weight back to lean against the headboard. He supported Mikasa in his arms and helped her lay comfortably between his legs with her head propped against his chest. Her soft skin was hot to the touch, even though she had goosebumps.

Hanji let her settle before grabbing the bundled quilt at the foot of the bed and covering the two of them. Levi made eye contact with Hanji and nodded in thanks. Hanji smiled and collected her things, exiting the room quietly and closing the door gently.

They were alone together. Levi could feel her uneven breaths against his bare skin as the medicine took effect. He pushed her wet hair off her face and kissed her forehead gently. Mikasa let out a sigh, her voice quaking with the remnants of pain and sinking into sleep. He stroked her hair and watched her drift into a peaceful sleep. _Finally._

Levi felt her body sink into his. He placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed the bruises. He leaned his head back and rested it on the headboard. His eyes turned downward as he watched her chest rise and fall. She was so beautiful. _The mother of my children._

He kissed the crown of her head once more before closing his eyes. His eyes burned as he shut them. Levi let out a sigh as he relaxed, knowing that Mikasa would be safe in his arms. He felt sleep creep into his periphery. _I’ll need more than three hours to take care of them._


	9. Dressing an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa turned and thanked him with a light kiss and a smile. He reached behind her and grabbed her shirt. He gently slid her arms into each of the sleeves and adjusted the collar. Starting from the top he clasped each button; Mikasa let out a small sigh with each brush of Levi’s skin against hers. Before fully closing her shirt, he knelt down and caressed her swollen stomach.
> 
> His fingers traced the large bruises that marked her pale skin. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the wait. I'm officially back after a hiatus of depression/lack of motivation. Updates should be more frequent now! Please enjoy and let me know what you like in the comments.
> 
> XOXO,  
> ladygwenievere

Mikasa’s eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed through the gossamer curtains as the sun hung low on the horizon. She gently peeled her face away from Levi’s bare chest and propped herself up on one arm. She looked up into the peaceful, sleeping face of Levi. Gently, she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his.

Levi stirred and his eyes flitted open at the slight pressure. He was pleasantly surprised at the celestial woman that lay before him. She smiled and let out a small giggle, “Afternoon sunshine” she smiled.

He laughed slightly and kissed her gently. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time” she said, sitting up and stretching, spreading her arms like angel wings. Levi couldn’t help but stare. Every curve of her body was enticing to him, the gentle slope of her breasts, the curves of her hips, and especially the growing bump of her belly.

“God you’re so beautiful” he whispered, barely audible. The sentiment caught her ears and she pulled the covers around her shoulders, embarrassed at the compliment. Levi chuckled at her blushing cheeks. “Don’t you believe me?” he asked, propping her chin up to meet his gaze.

Mikasa smiled coyly. He genuinely meant every word. The moment was interrupted however by a knock on the door. “You two better be decent” Hanji announced as she flung the door open and stomped into the room.

Mikasa pulled the blanket tighter around her, embarrassed at her naked frame. Levi scowled as Hanji cackled. “I’m only teasing Levi! I stopped by to see how she was doing.”

“I’m feeling much better, thank you Hanji” Mikasa replied softly.

“That’s good to hear darling” Hanji smiled as a small sigh of relief escaped her lips. “I also wanted to check on the little ones, if that’s alright” she said, hoisting her small medical bag.

Mikasa looked back at Levi. They nodded in agreement. Hanji set her satchel on the table and began unpacking. Mikasa relaxed back into Levi’s lap as he sat up. She held his hand as Hanji unwrapped her from the quilt. The bruises from yesterday continued to darken and were tender to the touch.

Mikasa covered her breasts with her free arm as Hanji placed the cold disk to her bare stomach. Levi wrapped his arms around Mikasa’s shoulders, reminding her she wasn’t alone. They lay suspended in time as Hanji searched. It seemed like hours went by before she removed the earbuds and sighed.

Mikasa and Levi’s eyes widened, waiting for any indication. Hanji pressed her palm to her forehead. She laughed. “It’s nice to know these two are already as difficult as their father! Little ones were hiding!”

If looks could kill, Hanji should’ve been dead. She recoiled at the look on Levi’s face. Mikasa reached up and kissed his cheek softly, softening his rough exterior. “Calm down dear, Hanji was just joking” she said softly, smiling at Hanji. He sighed and nodded begrudgingly.

A loud growl came from Mikasa’s stomach, making her eyes widen. Hanji giggled. “Looks like there’s a hungry Mama here, perhaps it’s time we get you dressed and go to dinner?”

Mikasa nodded in agreement and sat up in bed, wrapping her torso in the quilt. From her small satchel, Hanji pulled out Mikasa’s clothes from the night prior. “Here you go, I had them washed. I’ve put in to have some special skirts made for you so that it won’t put pressure on the babies. They should be ready in the next couple of days. This should do for the time being” she smiled as she set them on the table. “I’ll step out while you get dressed.”

Hanji grabbed her satchel and strolled out the door, pulling it shut behind her. Mikasa rose from the bed, still wrapped in the quilt. She crossed to the table and unfolded her clothes. She dropped the quilt and Levi couldn’t help but stare at her scars. She pulled her underwear delicately, wincing as she bent her torso. She pulled her bra over her breasts and reached behind her to clasp it.

She felt rough but light fingertips brush against her spine. “Here, let me help” Levi said softly, gently clasping her bra and adjusting the straps.

Mikasa turned and thanked him with a light kiss and a smile. He reached behind her and grabbed her shirt. He gently slid her arms into each of the sleeves and adjusted the collar. Starting from the top he clasped each button; Mikasa let out a small sigh with each brush of Levi’s skin against hers. Before fully closing her shirt, he knelt down and caressed her swollen stomach.

His fingers traced the large bruises that marked her pale skin. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Mikasa smiled at the tender moment while he finished closing her shirt. She turned and grabbed the skirt on the table. It was from way back in Shiganshina – a time before Levi. She pulled the burnt orange fabric over her legs and gingerly over her swollen belly. The faded pleats gently expanded as she fastened the waistband across her midsection.

She twirled playfully – the pleats of the skirt fanning out like tulip petals at her calves. “How do I look?” she asked, feeling a bit self-conscious at the tightness of her clothes.

“Perfect” Levi sighed lovingly. He embraced her softly and ran his fingers through her ebony hair. The moment was interrupted by a deep growl from Mikasa’s stomach. She blushed with embarrassment and Levi let out a light laugh. He released her and said with a smile “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her, pressing her against the wall. Mikasa stared into the emerald eyes of the man who never returned her affections. They were brimming with anger as he gripped her shoulders tighter. 
> 
> “Tell me it isn’t true” he whispered angrily.
> 
> Mikasa stared at the floor feeling her heart sink.

After Levi had quickly buttoned his shirt and tidied his hair, he and Mikasa met Hanji in the hall. Together the three of them made their way down the stone corridor and out the rear to the courtyard. In the winter months, regimens ate in the designated mess halls. But during the warmer months, to reduce heating the barracks, it was common for regimens to dine outside.

Hanji went ahead of them, joining up with members of her research team. Levi grabbed Mikasa’s hand as they crossed the threshold into the grass. The moment their hands intertwined she felt a pit in her stomach. _Everyone will know._

She hadn’t told anyone about her late-night rendezvous with Levi, or that they had slept together. Let alone that she was pregnant! Relationships between scouts and their commanding officers were frowned upon, even if they were mutual. It wouldn’t be so bad if it were simply sexual but the fact that she was having his child greatly complicated the situation.

Her hand grew sweaty and she thought about pulling away, but Levi’s gentle fingers squeezed hers. She looked up into his reassuring, slate eyes. A sudden wave of calm eased the pit in her stomach. “Calm down, everything will be alright” he whispered gently.

Mikasa’s heart fluttered. _Why does he have to say things like that?_

Levi guided her to a table on the outskirts of the courtyard. She tried to fight him, insisting that she could get her own food, but Levi quickly shut the thought down. As he walked away, Mikasa stared out at the sun sinking slowly below the horizon. She wasn’t sure why, but thoughts of her parents came flooding back to her.

_I wonder what they would think of all this? Would they be proud of me? Would they like him?_

A sudden clink of metal on wood drew her back to reality. She looked across the table, expecting to see Levi but it was a different set of familiar eyes staring back at her. Eren seated himself nonchalantly opposite of her. The look in his eyes made it seem like he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how to. Mikasa opened her mouth to inquire but was stymied by Levi’s return.

He threw his leg over the bench and slid a bowl of soup in front of her. She caught Eren rolling his eyes as Levi situated himself next to her. Tension. Quiet noise.

The three of them ate in silence, though their facial expressions said it all. Mikasa could tell Eren was upset about something; the distance look in his eye always gave him away. But his quick glances at Levi made it clear that he didn’t want to utter it with the Corporal around.

Mikasa cleared her throat and both men looked up from their bowls. “I’m going to run to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Levi shifted but Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine” she whispered, and he sunk back into the bench. She swiftly turned and strutted across the grass, the threshold, and into the corridor that led to the common room and the eventual bathrooms.

Her footsteps echoed in the desolate hallway. She made her way swiftly through the winding hall, trying as hard as she could to distance herself from the uncomfortable situation she had found herself in at dinner. As she entered the common room, she was so focused in her thoughts she hadn’t recognized the second pair of footsteps fast approaching.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her, pressing her against the wall. Mikasa stared into the emerald eyes of the man who never returned her affections. They were brimming with anger as he gripped her shoulders tighter.

“Tell me it isn’t true” he whispered angrily.

Mikasa stared at the floor feeling her heart sink.

“Fucking look at me!” Eren seethed, shaking her shoulders. She hesitantly rose her misty eyes and met his fiery gaze. “Tell me the fucking truth!” Eren barked, slamming her against the wall. Mikasa let out a small whimper and nodded her head in defeat.

“How…How could you?!” he shouted, raising his arm to strike her. She recoiled, gripping her stomach in preparation for the impact. A sudden yelp of pain echoed throughout the common room. Mikasa cracked her eyes open to peek at its origin.

Levi had Eren face down on the carpet with his arm twisted behind his back. His switchblade to his throat. Eren tried resisting but Levi increased his torque, twisting his shoulder farther out of his socket.

“I know you’re not crazy Jaeger, so you must be plain stupid” Levi said lowly.

“Fuck you!” Eren spat at Levi. “You knocked her up!”

Levi wiped the spit with his sleeve and pressed his knee between Eren’s shoulder blades. He screamed in agony. Footsteps echoed down the hall. The door burst open with a loud crash and Jean and Connie stood prepared to intervene. Their eyes widened at Eren’s contorted form. Jean took a step forward.

“If you don’t want to be next, I suggest you reconsider” Levi glared, twisting Eren’s arm harder as a warning. Jean halted, horrified at the anger in Levi’s eyes.

“I never took you to be this dense Jaeger, so I will make this simple for you” Levi said, turning his attention back to Eren. He leaned in a whisper: “If you ever raise a hand to her again, the Titans will be the least of your problems.”

Levi pressed a final time before releasing his grasp on Eren’s arm and standing. He lay writhing on the floor as Levi turned to tend to Mikasa. Jean and Connie rushed to his side, trying to make sense of the situation. He knelt and caressed her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked her seriously. She shook her head lightly and sniffled. Levi embraced her, pulling her head to his shoulder and kissing her ear. “I won’t ever let this happen again” he whispered softly. She crumpled in his arms, gripping her stomach and sobbing uncontrollably

Levi sighed in angry disappointment with himself. _How could I let this happen?_ He wrapped his arms around her knees and shoulders and lifted her. Turning, he glared at Eren. “Consider this your only warning” Levi growled.

Levi pivoted and carried Mikasa out of the common area to his bedroom. Eren seethed with anger as he propped himself up on his hands and knees, coughing uncontrollably.

“What the hell was that about?” Connie asked, bewildered.

“Nothing” Eren angrily growled, spitting blood.


	11. The Truth Stings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I’m sorry, but you don’t have the right to be pissed that she moved on. You don’t get to be mad that she decided to stop chasing after a man who would never love her back."

_That fucking bastard._ Eren sat on his bed stirring. It had been hours since his encounter with Levi and he was still fuming.

“I can’t believe that bastard. Who the fuck does he think he is?!” Eren seethed as he paced the barracks, his shadow dancing in the dim lantern light. Jean sighed heavily from his bunk.

“You ever gonna let this go?” he asked sleepily and annoyed.

Eren scoffed at Jean’s nonchalant tone. “He fucked her Jean! Can you fucking believe it?!”

Jean sat up in bed, agitated that this ridiculous pettiness. “You know what, yes, yes I can.”

Eren’s eyes widened at his reply, he opened his mouth to retort but Jean quickly cut him off. “And you want to know why? Because she tried relentlessly for years, pining after you and worrying about you. She lost countless hours of sleep over the fact that you were reckless. And how did you repay her? By ignoring her affections and constantly pushing her away.”

Jean swung his feet over the top bunk and jumped down. He now stood inches from Eren’s face; he could feel Jean’s hot breath on his nose.

“So I’m sorry, but you don’t have the right to be pissed that _she moved on._ You don’t get to be mad that she decided to stop chasing after a man who would _never_ love her back. And you certainly don’t get to be pissed that Levi was the person she ran to.”

His voice grew louder and more vicious with each word.

“Do you know who was the one person who listened every time you decided to be stupid? Every time you were in training and she was worried sick? Levi. It’s not like he snuck up and stole her. Because _she never belonged to you_.”

Eren felt his words cut like a knife. He was angry and could feel hot tears welling in his eyes. He wasn’t going to stand there and listen to Jean’s tangent anymore. He pushed past Jean and strode to the door, pulling it open furiously.

“But go ahead, convince yourself it’s not your fault. Like you always do.”

Eren slammed the door with Jean’s final words. _Fuck him_.


	12. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached his arm up and cradled her against his chest, feeling her erratic breathing. He gently hummed in her ear, a far-off song his mother used to sing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Thank you so much for the love over these past weeks/months. I'm excited for this chapter -- the song is pretty special. I wrote it for my little nephew as a birthday present and it fit perfectly. I'll try recording it soon and linking it in the Chapter Notes.

Mikasa’s chest heaved as Levi placed her on the bed. Her face was stained with tears as she avoided any semblance of eye contact. Levi sighed heavily and pulled the chair to the bedside. He collapsed into the chair, burying his face in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh.

Mikasa’s whimpers averted his eyes from the floorboards. She curled into the sheets and sobbed into the pillows. Levi reached out and rested his hand on her thigh. She quivered and lifted a tearstained eye.

“I never expected….of all….people……” she sobbed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Levi hadn’t the words to respond. He couldn’t find the words to comfort her. Instead he stroked her thigh gently and shifted to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he watched his poor butterfly crying yet again. She lifted her hand and slid it to his, curling her slender fingers around his and gripping it tight. Gently, she pulled at his hand and he allowed gravity to take him, falling gently beside her.

He reached his arm up and cradled her against his chest, feeling her erratic breathing. He gently hummed in her ear, a far-off song his mother used to sing to him.

_I wrote you a lullaby, to show that I care_

_I wrote you a lullaby, to prove I’ll be there_

_No matter the distance, no matter how far_

_I wrote you a lullaby, to wish on a star_

_The star that shines so bright, above your bed_

_It lights up your bedroom, and fills your head_

_With sweet dreams, of those near and far_

_So when you’re missing me, just wish on that star_

He felt her body relax as the words softly escaped his lips. As the song ended, she gripped his hand sweetly and kissed their intertwined fingers. Her breathing slowed. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered gently to her, “No matter what anyone else says or does, I will always be here.”

She nodded, “I know.”

He kissed the crown of her head and held her until she drifted to sleep. After she had settled, sleep met her rather quickly, but not Levi. He lay awake. A million thoughts swarmed in his head. Tomorrow would be his first time leaving her for beyond the walls since he received the news. _What is going to happen when I leave? Will she be safe? After today, can I trust anyone?_

Exhaustion finally took over and he felt his eyelids shut from fatigue. _I will protect her….no matter..what…_ Tension. Quiet Noise.


	13. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji stared into the darkness. “I know. I think about them every day. But she isn’t going to end up like Farlan and Isabelle. She’s safe here. She has a whole battalion watching over her. Nothing can hurt her. I won’t let anything happen to you or her…not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so bad at updating! My fiance and I just finished moving into our first house. But updates will be back on track! I apologize in advance for the emotional turmoil coming in the next few chapters.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Lady Gwenievere

A stream of moonbeams cut through the curtains. A breeze swept through the cracked window and tickled the hairs on Mikasa’s neck. She stirred and reached for Levi but was met with empty sheets. She blinked her eyes and felt her heart race. _Where could he be?_

He wasn’t meant to leave until daybreak, surely, he hadn’t left early. She threw off her covers, swung her feet over the bed’s edge, and slid onto the chilly hardwood floor. Swiftly, she crossed the threshold, grabbing her cloak before disappearing into the dark corridor.

Levi stared over the edge of the battlements. He cupped his face in his hands as his feet dangled in the night. He sighed anxiously and rubbed his burning, tired eyes. It was only a few days ago that he found out that he’d be a father. But, in just a few hours he’d have to leave both Mikasa and his babies behind.

_This is fucking ridiculous. I don’t want to leave them._

Flashbacks of his mother’s crippled figure flooded back from his periphery. She always put everyone else first too. A tear slowly slid down his cheek.

“Crying alone again?” chuckled a familiar voice. Hanji’s slender figure crouched beside him, her arm sliding around his shoulder. She pulled him close. He tried pulling away, but she only gripped tighter. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong or am I gonna have to pull it out of you?”

Levi sighed heavily. Tension. Quiet noise.

“Listen, I know it’s hard to leave her. But I promise she’ll be okay. I’ll keep an eye on her for you. If she does anything stupid, I’ll give her hell” Hanji cackled as she pulled him into a hug. A smile crept over Levi’s face.

“You don’t know what that means to me Hanji” Levi whispered reflectively into her shoulder.

“You know I’d do anything for you two” she whispered back.

From the shadows, tears streamed down Mikasa’s cheeks as she secretly admired the tender moment. She smiled to herself as she gripped her swollen stomach. _I’m so lucky._ Mikasa thought as she turned and crept down the stone stairwell to return to bed.

Levi sighed heavily as Hanji released his shoulders. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do Hanji. The last time I left someone I loved on a mission, I came back to their dead bodies.”

Hanji stared into the darkness. “I know. I think about them every day. But she isn’t going to end up like Farlan and Isabelle. She’s safe here. She has a whole battalion watching over her. Nothing can hurt her. I won’t let anything happen to you or her…not again.”

“I trust you Hanji. But promise me, if something happens, send someone to get me” Levi pleaded.

“I will Levi. I trust you. Now please go get some sleep. You’re gonna need it.” Hanji rose with her final statement and descended the nearby stairs.

Levi found himself once again alone. _3 hours is better than none._


	14. The Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was the last gift my mother gave me” she explained. “I’ve worn it every day since then as a reminder. I want you to take this with you so…so” she couldn’t finish the thought before bursting into tears.

A cold breeze rifted through the courtyard as the remnants of twilight disappeared below the ridge. Levi adjusted the horse’s bridal, stopping at the faint sound of footsteps. He turned to see the tired, loving eyes of Mikasa. Still wrapped in pajamas, her figure seemed to melt into the fabric. The flannel clung to her toned arms and accentuated her growing baby bump.

Without thought, gravity took over as she fell into his chest. His muscular arms embraced her delicate figure. “Why do you have to go?” she sobbed quietly. “Why does it have to be you?”

Levi pulled her closer and whispered softly into her hair. “Shh, I know sweetie. But Erwin can’t go and I’m second in line.”

“I just…I can’t lose you” she cried quietly, wiping her tears onto his shirt collar.

She squeezed her eyes tight, quivering in his arm. She felt a warm weight on her shoulders. She fluttered her eyes open to see a deep green enveloping her through the tears. He gently brought the closure together across her chest. As he clasped the heavy fabric together his hand rose to her chin, lifting her tearstained gaze to his.

“I promise you I will come back to you” he whispered tenderly. He kissed her hard, pulling her close to feel her pregnant belly on his abdomen. He ran his fingers through her hair as their hands found each other on her stomach.

“I’ll come bac to them” he said wetly, running hi hands along her meridian.

Mikasa sniffled at his light touch. She reached into her pajama collar and pulled out a thin chain. Hanging from the glittering thread was a small, ornate locket, adorned with a small cluster of lilac flowers. She reached for the nape of her neck and unclasped the small pendant. She gathered the sparkling strand in her hand and gently placed it in Levi’s outstretched palm.

“This was the last gift my mother gave me” she explained. “I’ve worn it every day since then as a reminder. I want you to take this with you so…so” she couldn’t finish the thought before bursting into tears.

Levi gripped the locket tight as he supported her weight. “I will always come back to you my dearest. No matter what.”

Approaching footsteps cut the tender moment. The silhouette of Commander Erwin came through the far door of the stable, a small battalion following him. Levi’s eyes connected with Erwin’s. Erwin’s shrinking shadow and looming presence was a symbol of time running out. Levi could feel his palm growing sweaty as he approached. Erwin placed his open palm gently on Levi’s shoulder, silently acknowledging the inevitable.

Levi clenched the locket. Before he could say a final goodbye, Mikasa grabbed his neck and pulled him in. She kissed him hard as tears swelled in her eyes.

For the first time in their long-standing secret love affair, Mikasa didn’t give a damn who knew about them. In what might be their last goodbye, she needed him to know that. As she pulled away, she whispered _I love you_ a final time.

She turned reluctantly. Avoiding eye contact with Erwin, she swiftly left the stable, a pit growing in her stomach. Levi clenched the locket and adjusted his shirt collar. He turned to face Erwin with his signature stoic face. He was met with an unexpected smile.

Erwin placed a firm hand on Levi’s shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered in Levi’s ear. “It’s about damn time.” He chuckled as he slapped Levi on the back, gesturing for him to join the squad. Levi gripped the locket firmly in his fist and smiled to himself.

_It’s about damn time._


End file.
